Till I met you
by kimnlei
Summary: Sorry about the messed-up chapters. As you've probably figured out, I'm new to writing so I'm confusdd.....The usual hg/ss romance.... It's my first try so please bear with me. If you'd like to try it, please do so and review. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

a/n this is my first attempt at a fic so pleas just bear with me and tell me what you think. If I don't get too much (good) feedback, I'll be forced to stop this, k? Thanks for reading!  
  
Till I met you Chapter 1  
  
September 1st  
  
Hello Diary,  
  
I'm in the school train right now on the way to Hogwarts for our fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are very busy talking about Quidditch so I have the chance to write. I suddenly looked up when I heard someone's name. They were saying bad things about Professor Snape again. They were always like this; Always talking about Snape as though he isn't human at all. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my first and last only true love.  
  
I still remember the moment I fell in love with him. I still don't understand why they call it 'falling in love' when love does not let you fall. It lifts you up. At least that's what I felt when saw him the first time 4 years ago. He was sitting at the Staff Table and there was just something inside of me that craved to know him. While I was waiting to be sorted, after I was sorted and while I was enjoying the feast, I couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't looking too tidy at all but though he had greasy hair, a crooked nose and a mouth curled into a sneer, all I noticed about him were his coal black eyes which were so expressive I could stare at them forever and get lost in his gaze.  
  
Suddenly, and most unexpectedly, his glare from the other students turned in my direction and I noticed his features softened. He wasn't glaring anymore; he was simply staring, at me. I didn't have the chance to figure what that gesture meant because he quickly looked away and glared at some Hufflepuffs.  
  
Till now I don't know what that gesture meant but I'm planning on figuring it out. I should stop now; my hand might get hurt. I'll just do a little reading. Bye!  
  
Hermione Amelia Granger Mia  
  
September 1st  
  
This is my first ever journal entry. I never dreamed I had to do this because I know how to control my feelings but I just can't take it anymore. I have to express my feelings but I know I can't tell her. She can never return my feelings for her. I'm nothing but her greasy-haired, hook-nosed, irritable, sarcastic Potions Master. How I wish she would know me and I her. I can't help but reminisce the first time I saw her angelic face exactly four years ago. She looked so innocent. She had brown bushy hair and large front teeth but there was something that is so wonderful about her, her eyes. They were hazel brown eyes and were the most amazing eyes I have ever seen.  
  
From that moment on, I knew I loved her when I never felt love for anyone or anything before. That is what I have to hide from others and just reveal to you: I love Hermione Granger.  
  
Severus ------ Snape ???? 


	2. Chapter 1-- the real one

a/n hello people! I changed the first chapter a bit because I noticed some mistakes I made. So enjoy and tell me what you think! Thanks! =)  
  
Faith, thanks for your tips! I really needed those. Hope you my second try.  
  
Till I met you Chapter 1  
  
September 1st  
  
Hello Diary,  
  
I'm in the school train right now on the way to Hogwarts for our seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are very busy talking about Quidditch and their girlfriends so I have the chance to write. I suddenly looked up when I heard someone's name. They were saying bad things about Professor Snape again. They were always like this; Always talking about Snape as though he isn't human at all. Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my first and last only true love.  
  
I still remember the moment I fell in love with him. Actually, I started off with a crush on him but as I saw him everyday, I realized this was more than a crush. It has grown more and more each day for the past six years.  
  
The first time I saw him he was sitting at the Staff Table and there was just something inside of me that craved to know him. While I was waiting to be sorted, after I was sorted and while I was enjoying the feast, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was just sitting there, not bothering to compose a conversation with the other teachers. He wasn't looking too tidy at all but though he had greasy hair, a crooked nose and a mouth curled into a sneer, all I noticed about him were his coal black eyes which were so expressive I could stare at them forever and get lost in his gaze.  
  
Suddenly, and most unexpectedly, his glare from the other students turned in my direction and I noticed his features softened. He wasn't glaring anymore; he was simply staring, at me. I didn't have the chance to figure what that gesture meant because he quickly looked away and glared at some Hufflepuffs.  
  
Till now I don't know what that gesture meant but I'm planning on figuring it out. I should stop now; my hand might get hurt. I'll just do a little reading. Bye!  
  
Hermione Amelia Granger Mia  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- 


End file.
